Broken
by N. Aepic Fael
Summary: Truthfully, Ichika doesn't know if his sisters love him anymore. But that's fine, right? So long as they don't forget him, he can still pretend that he matters in their life ... Then again, his sisters are so great, would he be missed if he just ... disappeared? Dark fic, you have been warned. Rating will most likely go up after the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This a hell lot darker than my usual fics, and I will be bashing almost all characters at least once.  
**

 **Not gonna lie, I'm dealing with depression at the moment so this will probably be some sick brainchild of my misery.**

 **Note: There will be some Lolita references, so prepare for really disturbing scenes at times.**

Perhaps, in another world, Ichika is a social butterfly.

He has a caring sister, one that would sacrifice anything for him.

Perhaps he has friends, those that adore him to the point that some could say he has a harem.

Perhaps, although his parents are missing, he can keep a smile on his face and protect his pride.

Maybe, his life is actually a pleasant one.

But, that is not this world.

At least, not in his perspective.

Ichika grunted softly as another whip strike landed on his naked torso. He was almost naked, with a simple pair of boxers the only thing covering him besides the ropes that bound him to whipping post behind him.

His torturer?

None other than his eldest sister, Chifuyu Orimura.

"Disappointing," muttered Chifuyu, as she flicked the whip once more. "The fact that you managed to get into the Academy with that score is not surprising but its terrible for our family, understand?"

"Y-Yes, Chifuyu-nee."

"Tch. Your score was abysmal, only 97%? Madoka could achieve more than that without using half of her brain."

"Sorry ... Chifuyu-nee."

"Hmpth." With that, she released the ropes that bound Ichika. "You'll be heading to the Academy tomorrow. I expect you leave with no less than the top position. Even if Madoka is in your class, I expect you to come out on top."

And proceeded to rape his body once more.

* * *

Ever since the three siblings lived on their own, Ichika took it upon himself to make his sisters' lives easier and more fun for them.

He arduously trained and learned household skills as well as anything they asked of him to do. He vigorously studied in order to get a decent job in teh future, as well as make sure that Chifuyu didn't have to worry about his grades. Anything they wanted, he would blindly follow.

All for their love.

In an age where women where the supreme gender and men now little more than slaves, Ichika endured far more than his fair share of torture.

In order to gain money for the family, he would often enter contracts of servitude with moneylenders and to gain other things, like tickets or reservations. Most of these contracts generally involved sexual favors or menial labor, although the former was much more prevalent.

Although this heavily hurt his pride (not to mention the numerous times he was cheated out of the contract and was bound for nothing), he was willing to sacrifice anything for their happiness.

All this while he had yet to enter high school.

If there was anything that Ichika could say truly scared him, it was Chifuyu venting out her drunken frustration at him.

Don't get it wrong, he would allow her to attack him if it meant her releasing her stress, but the sheer brutality of her attacks on him were enough to look for a better option.

The end result was worse.

Being a male under a women-dominated world, Ichika had much less rights. As such, he was often prey for feminazis and molesters. He could not remember how many times he had been dragged into alleyways and used against his will.

Rape is horrible, for all genders. It's not about having sex with someone who doesn't want to, it's about breaking someone's free will and using it to your own sick desires.

Ichika had hoped that his sisters were exempt from those that would use his body as such.

They didn't.

Almost every night, at least one of them would torture him and/or ravage his body.

After the first rape, Chifuyu had asked him if he hated it, showing a fraction of concern for him.

 _"Don't worry, Chifuyu-nee. I know that you and Madoka-nee under a lot of stress and I'm more than willing to help you both out."_

One would have thought that Ichika had signed his death sentence. From that day on, he was basically held as a slave while at home, following whatever depraved wishes his sisters wanted.

Even still, he did whatever he could to make them happy.

He took Madoka to a carnival once, splurging virtually all of his money and his pride to get whatever she wanted. It took eight hours of servitude to finally repay off the sheer extravagance that Madoka had demanded, and was beaten upon returning home promptly by a drunk and irate Chifuyu.

Ichika did everything he could for Madoka, but she never bothered to show him any kindness or gratitude. However, this paled in comparison to Chifuyu's indifference.

Ichika cared about Madoka but he held a special place in his heart for his eldest sister. Most of his contracts and expenses were used for her, buying gifts of exorbitant value as well as reserving 5-star restaurants for her.

Yet, any gift that was given to her was immediately tossed away or destroyed. Any promise she made to him about meeting at a place was never kept.

 _'I hope Chifuyu-nee gets here soon. The opera is about to begin.'_

 _'Where's Chifuyu-nee? She said that we would meet up at the town square twenty minutes ago.'_

 _'Chifuyu-nee ... the restaurant's about to close. Where are you?'_

 _'She promised that she would be at my graduation. Where is she?'_

 _'Chifuyu-nee isn't here again ... does she not want to spend time with me?'  
_

When he was captured during the Second Mondo Grosso, he had managed to steal an communicator and linked himself to Chifuyu-nee.

 _"Chifuyu-nee?"_

 _"Ichika? Is that you?"_

 _"Yeah, some people have me captured right now, but they didn't notice the communicator so I'll be fine?"_

 _"... Do you need me to come?"_

 _"No! You'd lose the tournament by forfeit. I could never do that to Chifuyu-nee!"_

After this, Chifuyu promptly hung up, giving no indication that there was anything going on whatsoever. As soon as she trashed her opponent, however, she immediately set out to find Ichika, thanks to Tabane hacking into the communicator's signal.

Ichika was overjoyed when Chifuyu found him, but was heartbroken when she glanced coldly at him.

 _"Wasting my time with these pests ... are you trying to kill me from stress?"_

From that day forward, Ichika did as much as he could to please his sisters and more. Teachers would call home concerning how he seemed to be pushing himself beyond his limits, and the amount of time he came home with broken bones from sparring was incalculable.

Every time he got raped by one of his sisters, at the end he would ask them,

"Do you love me?"

The question was answered with a cold look from Chifuyu and a snort from Madoka.

Neither very good for a man's pride or conscience, when the two people he loved the most acted as if he was a burden.

And it was only going to get harder tomorrow.

* * *

Ichika winced as his sore muscles screamed for mercy.

Although by now he had developed a tolerance for pain, the inhuman strength of his sisters could never be blocked out.

He struggled to ignore the stares of curiosity and hunger from those around him, and already had to resist a few rape attempts on his way to the academy.

Evidently, his new status as the only man to pilot an IS meant nothing in practice.

As he scratched his elbow nervously, he took a deep breath.

"My name is Ichika Orimura ... I'll be in your care."

The class stared intensively at him, seemingly eager to pounce on any information they could scrape out of him.

" ... Pardon, that is all."

Almost comically, the mood dropped dramatically, causing Ichika to wince. Apparently, he had disappointed the classroom.

"Really, otouto?" snorted Madoka. "That was pathetic. Can't you think of something more ... interesting?"

"Forgive me, Madoka-nee."

A sense of foreboding reached both Madoka and Ichika, both of which immediately tensed up and tightened their skin.

 ***Whack!**Whack!***

Two swift strikes hit the Orimura siblings, although their quick response saved their heads from a concussion.

"Orimura-kun, that was a pathetic introduction. A snail could do so much better. No, a locust. As for you, Orimura-san, keep your mouth shut unless asked a question."

"Hai, Chifuyu-nee."

 ***Whack!***

"Idiot. While we are in school, you are to address me as Orimura-sensei, understood?"

"H-Hai, Ch-Orimura-sensei."

"Hmpth. Next presenter."

Madoka stood up with a lazy look in her eyes before scanning the classroom.

 _'Useless wastes of space,'_ she noted.

"My name is Madoka Orimura, sister of the idiot that went before me. I enjoy sparring and reading. That is all."

Madoka sat down, rolling her eyes at her sister's eye twitch and the aura of annoyance that Chifuyu let out.

It was also around that time when the classroom began an uproar about the three siblings' relationship with each other.

* * *

Contrary to how they acted around him, the two sisters loved their brother.

Perhaps love wasn't the correct word.

A more appropriate term would be 'addicted to.'

Despite their cold exteriors, in their mind, they thought only of Ichika.

Chifuyu loved her brother more than anything else, but she lacked a way to express it

Instead, she opted to force herself onto him, hoping that he would understand.

It sent great pleasure to see her brother asking about her love, but she never answered.

She assumed that he naturally knew.

She envisioned that what she put him through was 'tough love.'

As Ichika never resisted her, however, she slowly got more daring and began releasing her pent-up rage and stress on him, leaving scores of scars upon his body.

Her drunken assaults didn't help.

As for Madoka, she also lacked the knowledge of how to express her love.

She freely abused his kindness and indulged in whatever she wanted, knowing that Ichika would always get it for her.

If there was another thing to describe these two, it was jealousy.

Mad, psychotic, yanderic, jealousy.

Chifuyu made it clear that Ichika be left in a room alone with Tabane, and it didn't help his case that Tabane found him rape-able.

Madoka would glare off anyone attempting to get close to her brother, leaving him isolated and thus more dependent on his sisters for companionship.

Once, they found a girl attempt to take advantage of him and ever since that day, the girl is still comatose due to unspecified reasons.

Regardless of how they express it, there is once indisputable fact.

They loved their brother above anything else.

And they would damned before anyone else reached for their brother's heart.

* * *

"Due to Ichika's unique status as a male user, he will be having remedial lessons with me in private in order to keep with the international standards."

The classroom was shocked by her declaration, while Ichika felt an impeding sense of dread.

 _'Why do I feel as if this is a bad idea?'_

"Um, Orimura-sensei," began Miss Yamada hesitantly. "Isn't this a little ... unorthodox?"

Chifyu gave a sickly sweet smile. "I'm sorry, did you say something? As Orimura-kun's sister and personal mentor, I know how to teach him enough to keep him up with international standards." With that, she let out a massive killing intent that nearly caused Miss Yamada to collapse and several students passed out.

"Starting now. Orimura-kun, I expect you to be in my faculty room in under five minutes, should you choose not to leave now. As for rooming arrangements, we will have you rooming with Orimura-san, as she is your sister and the fact that we have no spare rooms at the moment."

Ichika's heart sunk. Although he refused to admit it, the small part of him that was tempered in the fires of abuse could fathom what she was doing.

 _'She's intentionally distancing me from the other students. Not to mention, she'll be able to torture me all she wants.'_

Sighing in submission, he gathered his things and followed Chifuyu out the classroom.

Madoka chuckled. This was a plan courtesy of her older sister in order to keep a tight leash on Ichika..

Still, she was annoyed that she was now stuck in a classroom of idiots.

Including a certain sister of a rabbit ...

She growled. Had it not been for Tabane, then life wouldn't have fractured. They could have lived in obscurity with Kuchiko and the twins, the only people they actually trusted, and no one could bother them.

But no. Instead, they lived in a feminazi world with dead parents and a Chinese ironing board for a while until Chifuyu could get a damn house.

The price of popularity was that their three friends had gone who knows where, Tabane had disappeared off the face of the earth, and they had to fight the paparazzi off of them.

 _'I swear, if I wake up in the middle of the night again because some asshole is calling Chifuyu-nee about some future date, I'm replacing my BB gun with an actual pistol.'_

Glancing distastefully at a spaced out Houki, her eye twitched at how she once tried to get close to Ichika, who had apparently stood up for her in a confrontation with bullies.

From that day on, Shinonono-dono had gratefully given usage of his dojo to Ichika for training, although Chifuyu made it clear in both words and a sparring match that Tabane could not be left alone with her brother while Houki was forbidden contact with him.

Smirking despite herself, she tuned out Miss Yamada, having learned the curriculum by heart.

 _'This is going to be an amusing year.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa.**

 **I was not expecting so much support for this fic. I mean, with how dark it is already, and how this is essentially just the tip of the iceberg, I was expecting some people to call for me to just close this fic up.**

 **Guess not.**

Idly, Ichika laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Cuddling next to him was Chifuyu.

With how possessive his sister was over him, he wasn't surprised.

He just wished that she would show some love as well.

The lesson had gone simple enough. During the whole time, his sister had blocked from him any access to the outside world. Despite how depraved Chifuyu could be, she knew when to actually detach her emotions from her work.

However, as soon as the lesson was over,she had returned to her yanderic nature. Were it not for the soundproof walls, a few curious girls might have been killed for their curiosity.

' _It's a pity that nee-san hasn't found her significant other yet,'_ he thought obliviously. ' _I'm sure that a woman as beautiful and strong as she is could get anyone that she wanted.'_

"Oi, brat," she muttered into his ear with her eyes closed. "Thinking something stupid again?"

"No, nee-san."

Chifuyu noticed his depressed tone and sat up, the covers falling off to reveal that she wore a loose shirt and no pants while she slept.

"Okay, spill it. What the hell is troubling you?"

Ichika said nothing but looked down. Even after all those times he saw his sister naked, he was still incredibly flustered at seeing her face, much less her body.

"For hell's sake, Ichika, look at my face." Although the command was in a demanding tone, there was a slight tone of concern, too slight for him to pick up.

As the duo stared into each others eyes, Ichika felt himself slowly drawn in until ...

 ***Whack!***

As soon as he was under an inch away, she had whacked the back of his head. The sheer force of the attack knocked him out and sending his limp head unceremoniously falling onto her chest.

"You nitwit," she muttered with a faint blush on her face as she unceremoniously dumped his body away from her. "Don't do stupid things like that."

Despite her demented love towards her brother, she would still become embarrassed and delighted whenever she found herself met with his affections. A pity that she herself did not know how to return them properly.

She scribbled a note and left it at his side before walking out, having dressed ridiculously fast. She made sure to lock the door completely, in order to prevent anyone from reaching her brother.

Suddenly her phone rang. Eyeing it dubiously, she picked up. "What is it?"

"Hi-hi, Chi-chan!"

Of course it had to be the rabbit.

"Tabane, I swear to whatever Kami is out there that if there isn't a reason for this call, I will terminate any connections to you."

"Hnngh! Chi-chan is so mean!" cried the voice on the other side before turning serious. "Actually, I wanted to discuss something with you."

"What?"

The voice turned to a silky tone. "I want to cash in that favor. Now."

"You were serious?" asked Chifuyu with a small sense of dread.

"Of course, Chi-chan. Since when do I forget my promises?"

"Can't we discuss this some other time, Tabane? I ha-"

"Chi-chan, if you do not agree to this, as stated by our contract, I will increase the duration of the process. And you brought this upon yourself anyways."

Chifuyu made a pained look that clearly stated that she wanted to argue, but she sighed in the end.

"J ... Just make it quick," she muttered, bitter and weak-willed.

A laugh rang out on the other side.

"Quick? Oh no, Chi-chan. I promise to make the most I have out of an hour.

"After all, I can't have Ikkun forgetting about his Tabane-nee, hmm?"

* * *

When Ichika woke up, he found himself in an empty room staring at the ceiling.

 _'So nee-san left me alone again,'_ he thought with a depressed tone. He sat up before getting dressed.

"Ara ara, Ikkun is becoming a man."

Ichika spun around and say Tabane. "Tabane-nee?! How did you get here?"

Tabane shrugged. "I cashed in a favor. Now ..." She snapped her finger and suddenly a force field appeared surround the two with a decent amount of room between them. "No one can disturb us."

Ichika found himself backing up slowly as she slowly approached him. He felt as though he was trapped by a predator who had cut off any place to run and had cornered him.

"Why are you running away, Ikkun? Don't you want to spend some time with your Tabane-nee?"

Before he realized it, Tabane had suddenly appeared in front of him, her left hand caressing his face. he looked away, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Ikkun is so delicious, it makes me want to eat you up ..."

Tabane slid a hand inside of Ichika's shirt and proceed to move down but she stopped when she felt something. She lifted his head until they made eye contact.

"Did Chi-chan and Madocchi give you those scars?" she asked quietly. Not trusting his voice, he nodded slightly.

Sighing, she moved away before sitting down on his bed and patting a seat beside her.

"Come on, Ikkun, tell your Tabane-nee what happened.

* * *

After hearing Ichika's dilemma, Tabane frowned.

Besides the fact that the Orimura sisters prevented Ichika from ever meeting Houki, there was another issue.

This ... obsession ... of theirs. It wasn't healthy, to say the least.

After all, from all the animes she watched, a yandere always ended up with some thing going very wrong.

Aside from that, however, there was the issue that Ichika wasn't developing properly and the abused childhood did nothing to make his social life any less awkward.

"Ikkun," Tabane began. "I need you to answer these next few questions honestly, 'kay? Chi-chan and Madocchi basically rape you every single day."

"W-Well, I wouldn-"

"Ikkun. Honest. Answers."

"... Yes," he whispered, not daring to peer into the eyes of the mad scientist.

"See?" she beamed, patting his cheek. "That wasn't hard was it? Next question.

"Did anyone else do this to you?"

"..."

Although Ichika did not answer, the panicked look in his eyes and the way he unconsciously jerked slightly gave Tabane all the info she needed.

She sighed. "Ikkun, it isn't healthy to keep this bottled up. Why don't you tell anybody?"

Ichika gave her a blank stare before she caught onto what he meant.

After all, they were in a gynocracy. He would always be at a severe disadvantage when pressing charges against females. However, ther was also another reason for his silence.

Bad enough was the fact that he was used by his sisters as such. In fact, he might be taken into custody and the sisters sent to a correctional facility. Sure, the family might have been torn apart, but at least it would have been over.

However, had he openly admitted that other women would rape him, there was no guarantee that they would be safe from the yanderic madness of his sisters.

Tabane checked the time. She had a few more minutes before the contract was fulfilled, and she was sure that Chifuyu was going to barrage in there with an expression of "do-or-die."

"Anyways Ikkun," she said with a smile, burying his head into her chest. "If you ever need anything, just let your Tabane-nee know, 'kay 'kay?"

When she noticed that Ichika hadn't replied, she removed him from her and found that he had fallen asleep, weary from last night as well as the interrogation.

"Sheesh, Chi-chan, you really went all out last night if he can't even stay awake.

* * *

Soon after, Chifuyu immediately barreled into the room with eight blades in her hands. "Get. Out. Now."

The fact that Tabane had Ichika in her arms really didn't help her case.

Tabane looked at her with mild interest. "Oh? Chi-chan, I never expected you to be a master of the Holy Eight Blades style."

"That is irrelevant. **Now get out.** " Chifuyu growled, slowly marching her way forward while dexterously weaving the blades around.

"You know, Chi-chan, that style is for people or machines with at least 6 appendages as well as IS machines. I can't help but question if you are even human anymore."

"Your hour expired fifteen seconds ago, Tabane. **GET. OUT.** "

Glancing at the clock, Tabane smirked. "Oh, Chi-chan. You know that I still have fifty seconds left.

Noticing that Chufuyu was absolutely furious, however, Tabane decided not to push it any farther. However, that didn't stop her from giving Ichika a deep kiss on the forehead.

She heard a loud smash behind her, thanking her self from two minutes ago for erecting this shield should Chifuyu ever go beserk.

She didn't let up until an alarm beeped to signify her time was up.

"Oh, pooh," she pouted but left the room promptly, Chifuyu's blades still ceaselessly smashing against the barrier. 'You know, Chi-chan, your blades wil break if you keep this up." Seeing that Tabane had left the room, Chifuyu stopped her assault but stood between her and the room.

Before Tabane could comment on her possessiveness, however, she was grabbed by someone from behind, who promptly smashed her head against a wall.

"Wow, Tabane," stated Madoka with an empty look in her eyes. "You really want to die, don't you?"

Madoka tossed Tabane into the air before grabbing a random blade from the side and impaling Tabane with it.

Thankfully, Madoka wasn't seeking to kill, only to warn. She impaled the thigh, which was painful but Tabane would recover form it soon enough.

A few teachers walked into the hallway but after seeing Chifuyu with numerous blades, Madoka impaling a woman in a dress out of Alice in Wonderland, and the blood on the walls, they beat a hasty retreat so as to not get caught up in the conflict.

Madoka chucked Tabane across the hall before walking into the room.

"I'll warn you now, Tabane," she said ominously. "Aside from nee-san, I will not tolerate anyone prying into our familial affairs, understand?"

"Yes, Madocchi." With that, Tabane teleported to wherever her research lab was.

Madoka scowled before moving over to Ichika's side.

"Wake up, you idiot," she growled before slapping his head.

Ichika groggily got up. "Madoka-nee?"

Madoka rolled her eyes. "Of course it's me. Who else looks like nee-san but is slightly shorter than her?"

Not bothering with waiting for an answer, she immediately began wiping his forehead.

"Um, nee-san? What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of that stupid rabbit's taint on you. Now hold still, or else I'll punish you even more after this."

* * *

"Um, Orimura-sensei?"

Chifuyu glanced up from her paperwork and saw Maya. "What is it, Maya?"

"W-Well, I haven't seen Orimura-kun in a while and I wanted to ask .. is there something wrong going with him?"

"There is nothing wrong with his education. I ensured it myself."

"W-Well that's true, b-but what about his social life?"

Chifuyu finally out down her paperwork and gave Maya a wintry glare.

"My otouto has no need for such waste of time, Maya."

"Well, either way ..don't you have a meeting with the UN to attend?"

Chifuyu blinked before a demonic scowl graced her face.

"Of course I have to deal with those idiots," she muttered. "But Ichika's education ...

"Maya, I am giving you this one chance. Just take care of Orimura-kun while I'm gone, and that'll be the end of it. However, if I hear anything that is remotely against your case ... it will take more than the UN to find your body, understand me?"

Maya gulped before nodding. "H-Hai." With that, Chifuyu left, muttering about how many different ways she could dismember the UN members.

Maya gathered up her material before walking up to the private room where Chifuyu taught Ichika. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside.

As she forgot to knock, Ichika was not informed of her arrival. Although Madoka had already left, he had barely gotten dressed, clad only in his pants.

He was startled to see Maya in front of him. "Miss Yamada! I'm sorry, please let me prepare the room for you!"

However, this prompted no reaction from Maya, whose stare was fixed vividly on his body.

Under normal circumstances, she might have become beet red before fantasizing about doing lewd things with ichika but what she saw immediately overrode her thought process.

 _'So many scars ...'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Why," whispered Maya. "Do you have so much scars?"

"Orimura-kun, please."

Maya did not further question him as she traced the scars on his back.

"... nee-san."

"Sorry?"

"It was nee-san."

"Which ... which one?"

"I won't say any more than that."

Maya sighed and hugged him from the back.

"Well ...if you need anything, your sensei is here to help, okay?"

"Orimura-kun?"

Maya peeked curiously around to look at Ichika's face and saw that he had fallen asleep.

"Orimura-kun, you dummy," she teased softly. "You're not supposed to fall asleep when a lady is talking to you."

Maya laid Ichika down and tucked him in, before walking out the door. No sooner had she stepped out, did she find a gun pressed against her throat.

"Who gave you permission to enter," Madoka asked curiously, her words oozing with bloodlust. "Why were you inside?"

Trembling in fear, Maya gulped. "W-Well ... Orimura-sensei wanted me to help him ..."

"Tch, nee-san must be out of her mind," grumbled the girl, who holstered the gun. "I'll let you off this time, but remember: don't ever enter without our permission.

Knees shaking, Maya could only give a nod in agreement.

"No."

That one word shut up everyone who was in the room.

"Pardon, Ms. Orimura?" asked a flabbergasted representative from France.

"Ichika Orimura is not a commodity," she answered. "You cannot merely buy, sell, nor lease him."

"What about borrowing?" asked a representative from the United States.

"That is also out of question," she refuted. "As of now, I am not speaking as a representative of the ISA, but as an older sister. You cannot, while I am his legal guardian, use him as a sperm donor. And while I am aware that the legal age of consent in this Japan is 13, that does not make him a legal adult. Nor is he legally recognized as an adult."

"What if he were to be moved a country where he is a legal adult?" asked a representative from Britain.

"Dare to do so, and I'll resort to genocide to bring him back."

"Ms. Orimura," protested the representative from India. "You cannot be unreasonable. The male population is greatly reduced, and he is sole male that can operate an Infinite Stratos model. He can-"

"Be used as a breeding cow?" she interrupted. "A stallion? My brother is a human being, and I expect you to treat him as one. You cannot forcefully extract his sperm from him, nor will I allow it.

At this, the meeting went silent. Though many members wanted to protest this possessiveness, they could not risk being seen as more opportunistuc as any of their rivals.

Politics ws a precarious matter, and each person has the same goal:

 _Control Orimura Ichika._ The boy was an enigma. Being a surviving male was rare enough. _Piloting_ an IS made him one if a kind.

Scoring exemplary marks? He was priceless.

And they all wanted him.

"Now, if there's nothing to discuss anymore," declared Chifuyu. "I'm leaving.". With that, she exited the room viooently, tearing the door off the hinges.

At this, the representatives began eyeing one another, a mutual agreement coming between them. It was an unspoken alliance, onsthey knew had to occur for their ideals to be realized.

They needed to separate Ichika from his sister.

"Idiot," hissed Madoka, plunging another knife into Ichika's body. "Don't you know better than to play around with cows like her?"

Ichika was too weak to answer, instead merely settling for a light cough, while a steady stream of blood dripped out from his mouth. Whatever knives she stuck. into him seemed to have a cauterizing effect, as the blood flow stopped surprosngly fast, but reopened as soon as they were taken out

All in all, not a pleasant experience.

"You already had Neesan and me," she stated uncharacteristically. "Why on Earth would you need another woman in your life?"

"I'm... sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it.". With that, she pulled down his pants. Ichika was to tired to resist.

"Maybe a little mark is needed to remind you how you are OUR property," she stated, as she lowered the knife onto his penis.

Ichika's world exploded with pain once more. He screamed and cried as the knife trailed tantalizingly from the base of his member to the tip, drawing forth a line of blood.

"Please," he whimpered. "No more."

"Shut the fuck up," she snarled. "This is a lesson to stay away from the others."

Once she had finished marking th trail, she licked the blood off, causing him to twitch in ecstasy and pain.

"You're actualy getting off off of this?" she asked in a feigned tone of disgust, though inwardly she was shivering with anticipation. "Such a freak deserves to be punished."

She straddled Ichika before putting the barrel of her gun on his head.

"Move."

"...Imouto, explain yourself."

After Madoka had raped her brother yet again, Chifuyu had walked into a familiar scene: Ichika's shallow breathing while exhausted from blood loss.

"I was just reminding him that he doesn't belong with others."

Chifuyu sighed, instead slapping some clothes onto Ichika and a Revival Band around his arm.

A Revival Band was, at first, nothing more than an elastic arm band. However, it was designed by Tabane to secrete regenerative hornones as well as promote stem cell growth and speed up regensration of the body.

It was a miracle marvel.

Used by the sisters, it was a way to keep Ichika from going to a hospital.

 _'Hmm,'_ idly wondered the older sister. _'No doubt Maya knows about his scars by now...that bitch can't keep her arms off of him...looks like it's time to pay a visit to Tabane to wipe some memories.'_

She picked up her phone and stared at it, debating with herself if it was a good idea to put herself in Tabane's debt once more.

She'd probably use her favor to spend some alone time with Ichika again.

No matter. She was an easier target to deal with than Maya. Tabane spent most of her time hiding but Maya...they saw her everyday.

That was a risk she would not take.

She dialed Tabane's number and a few seconds later, the rabbit picked up.

"Hi hi, Chi-chan!"

"Shut the hell up, you damn rabbit."

"Mou, you're being mean to me again! And I just said hi!"

"Don't care. I need you to wipe out someone's memories."

"...How much are we talking about here?"

"Not much, just the last 24 hours."

"...Chichan...I know what you've been doing to Ikkun."

"And? A pervert like you was bound to find out anyways."

"...Chi-chan, I'll do it for free, but you have to promise that you'll take better care of Ikkun, okay?"

Chifuyu blinked.

She was not phased by Tabane knowing of their "family secret." That insufferable rabbit was bound to find out eventually.

What surprised her was how Tabane was not insulting her because of it.

"You'd waste your payment on such a trivial thing?"

"Chi-chan," replied Tabane, here voice eerily somber. "Ikkun cares a lot about you. He really loves you."

Hearing this, Chifuyu's hearts soared, delighted by the words.

Outwardly, though, her facade had no emotions.

"Are you done?" she demanded.

Tabane sighed. "Yeah, yeah, just use that teleporter I gave you a while ago and slap it on that person." Chifuyu gave a grunt of acknowledgement before waling to Maya.

"Oi, Yamada," she deadpanned. "You're taking a vacation. Now."

"Eh?!" Before Maya could react, she was hit with the teleporter and transported to Tabane.

"Oh? You're the one whose memory Chi-chan wanted erased? That's such a pity, look how big your boobs are! But that makes sense, Chi-chan doesn't like it when other women interfere in her brother's affairs."

As Tabane continued rambling on, Maya could only star confused at the rabbit woman, too distracted to notice the helmet descending on her head. The moment it touched her, she was knocked out.

"Ichika~" drawled out a voice, causing Chifuyu to snort in derision. Honestly, whenever she phoned one of them, it would inevitably result in this.

"Stay focused, Kuchiko," scolded Chifuyu. "How have things progressed?"

"Well..." teased the woman. "I'll tell you in exchange for a favor."

"What?"

"Hire me," she smiled Kuchiko.

"...Fair enough. Would have hired you irregardless. Well? Speak."

"Yokubo's winning over head politicians," began Kuchiko, her voice turning serious. "It won't be long before even the noble lions fall before the will of the Circe."

"Her IS, correct? I remember...mental warfare, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it excels in that aspect. Terrible fighter, but the best support."

"And Unmei?"

"She's slowly buying land and building upon it. Once the overhaul begins, we need a safe spot to keep our...'delicates'..., and she's got it covered."

"Good. It's nice to see the girl using her head for once instead of rushing straight in. And as for you, Kuchiko?"

"I'm training up servants. After all, our dear Ichika will need his caretakers, does he not? And an army to take care of the small fry never hurt anyone."

"Excellent. Can you report to work by next Monday?"

"I'll do you one better: I'll drop by tomorrow."

"And what will happen to the servants?"

"I have already formed subdivisions. They can take care of themselves. In fact, I can send two graduates over for you to evaluate them."

"Please do." A few seconds of keyboard keys tapping was heard.

"Alright, sent. And by the way, do remind Ichika of us, okay? It'd be so rude of him to forget." And with that Kuchiko cut off the call.

Meanwhile, Chifuyu looked at the files sent.

"Hmm...Squall and Autumn...let's see what you can bring for entertainment."

Ichika was in bliss and agony.

 _It hurt so much._

It felt so good.

And it only made him cry harder.

He would have welcome anything, _anything_ , if he could be told by his sisters that they lover him.

Just once, he'd like to know that he truly mattered in their lives.

He sighed, finding the Revival Band on the wrist again. It was almost a habit now: wake up, remove the band, and shower off the crusted blood.

He mused that with all this abuse to his penis, he'd eventually become impotent, but evidently that wasn't the case.

Hissing as the water stung at his sore member, he groaned in relief as the shower began loosening up the stress in his shoulder blades.

 _'Madoka-nee's fetish is going to get me killed one day,'_ he joked.

He heard someone knocking at the door. Curious as to who would come to his room (or more specifically, his sister's room), he opened it.

"Ichika~," purred a voice. To Ichika, it was a familiar voice, but he couldn't recognize who it was. Upon seeing her face, however, Ichika's face began to pale with dread.

"Aww," pouted Kuchiko. "You're not happy to see me?"

"Nee-san will kill me if she sees me talking to you."

"Relax, darling~. Chifuyu already knows I'm here. In fact, she invited me here."

"But why?"

"Who knows?" teased Kuchiko. Don't you worry, I'm not going anywhere for a long time. In fact, the twins will be coming as well. Until then, you're all mine~." And with that, she gave Ichika a kiss

To Ichika, he was conflicted. He remembered some memories of spending time with Kuchiko, Unmei, and Yokubo. They treated him far more kindly than Chifuyu and Madoka did, though they took advantage of him just the same. Unmei in particular happened to be the roughest one, having scored first place in the amount of blood she made him lose during their moments together.

Honestly, at this point he wasnt surprised. His life was full of insane women who loved hurting him.

He'd never admit it, bur in a way, he loved it too.

 **Damn, this chapter took way too long. Writer's block is a bitch.**


	4. Notice

**Note: As of now, I've lost any and all dedication to writing. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to quit, but I'm sick of life in general.**

 **I have very few true friends, one of whom is BookPrincess34. She is the sole reason why I am remotely sane. The rest of my "friends" use me, and I must admit that I am not exaggerating. Every day, there is always that one friend who praises how I am the sole reason they are passing the course. Nothing more. I have little, if any, interaction with them whatsoever outside of providing them with help. In fact, I have gone to events with my coworkers more than I have with my friends.**

 **My family is a pain in the ass. Quite frankly, they don't love me. They mock my decisions in life, almost grounded me for life when they discovered me writing fics, and mentally and emotionally abuse me. I'll be honest, before I met BP, there was not a single night where I didn't cry myself to sleep. They hide their disgust at me behind faux concern, giving me a "choice" of what I can do, when there is only one option available. Even if I am allowed to choose, they go ahead and control my life as they please. Beatings have happened before, but ever since the CPS investigated us due to a (gratifying) mistake made by my sister, they have stopped.**

 **To them, I am the bane of their ideals. I am not handsome, my face is riddled with scars that my father's genes provided. I am not tall enough, since I squandered my growing period staying up trying to impress them with my grades. I am not smart enough, since they always have a friend whose child is doing better than me. I am not strong enough, since I have a thin frame. To them, I am the amalgamation of everything that could possibly go wrong. They make no attempt to hide their disappointment anymore, openly shaming me in public and scorning me for hours. My home is no longer safe for me.**

 **My only respite comes from talking to BP. Because of her, I have someone willing to back me up. Because of her, I have enough courage to not run away from home again and walk through the gate. Because of her, I know someone who can sympathize with me, since she has been through worse. Because of her, I am genuinely happy.**

 **We talk about random things, we talk about a collab fic, we talk about each other, etc. It matters not the topic, but the fact that we are talking together is enough to ease our burdens. She has her demons, I have mine. Though we may end up crossing the line with each other occasionally, the knowledge of just how much shit we've been through allows us to move past this. In other words, she's basically my best friend at this point.**

 **It is disheartening how my parents are almost antithetical to her. To them, I am the sole cause of all that is wrong. It matters not if someone else made a mistake, I am always the first to be blamed, the harshest punished, the last one to be forgiven or apologized to. To them, I don't deserve justice.**

 **They insult me. They belittle me. They mock my dreams after demanding I tell them. They punish and scold me for doing what I am told to do. They humiliate me for trying to help out. They sneer at my attempts to fit their ideals, stare coldly at my attempts to make them proud, and mock me for being a useless son when I try to make them happy.**

 **What hurts the most is that, deep down, a little innocent, broken, naive little piece of me is still waiting for them to say that they love me, that I have done something right in my life. To this day, I'm still waiting for a single genuine compliment, not a forced one in front of guests or teachers. To this day, I'm still waiting for them to accept that I cannot fit their ideals, that I am my own person. To this day, I'm still waiting for them to say I have made them proud.**

 **To this day, I'm still waiting for them to consider me as a family member, not a fallback plan in case their lives become harder.**

 **The mature aspect of me understands that I am not a member of the family. I have accepted that I will never be more than a pawn in their eyes, a piece that can be used to make them rise up in their retirement age. To those who assume this is a misconception, know that they have even bluntly stated they have kept a record of how much I have caused them to spend, and expect me to pay it all off once I grow up, interest as well.**

 **The mature aspect of me understands that I will never be able to make them proud, no matter what I do. There will always be a someone earning more than me, someone looking better, someone smarter. Someone they wish was their son.**

 **I know that I am not alone in this. Many of people exist out there who deal with the same bullshit as I do. But for the sake of this note, just bear with my selfishness for a moment.**

 **Their treatment of me has warped my sense of reality. I am no longer capable of forming thoughts without imagining irrational futures which I know can never happen. In fact, I can't even tell as I'm typing this whether I'm focused on my words, or if my mind is wandering off to some fantasy to escape this dead world.**

 **I suppose it isn't fair to blame them for everything. I consider myself an abomination, with their help of course. In fact, part of the reason for my hatred against myself stems from something similar to a short story I once wrote, titled Is It Wrong?  
**

 **/The following short story was written based on events that occurred in my life. Believe it or not, nothing written is coincidental, and can be used to understand my situation further/**

 **Synopsis: A boy wants an older sister, but as time passes by, he thinks about the choice he made.**

 **Is it wrong?**

 **I'm a simple boy in your average high school. I have friends, family that supports me (when they're not criticizing me), a decent house, a person that I like, etc.**

 **I help out in my free time, I struggle with homework, and I get decent grades.**

 **I'm also incredibly selfish.**

 **Tell me, is it wrong for a person who has all this to complain? Especially in a world where millions of people can't get food or even time to think?**

 **Maybe. But I gotta ask something.**

 **Is it wrong for me to want something as simple as an older sibling?**

 **…**

 **Is it?**

 **Don't get me wrong, I know there's no way I'll ever get an older sibling by blood. But what about fraternal siblings?**

 **Is it too much for me to ask for someone to look after me, regardless of our differences? Is it wrong for me to want someone to rely on, a role model, an idol, someone who I see as a god or goddess?**

 **Tell me, is it wrong?**

 **I kinda stumbled through much of my life as a solitary kid. Don't get me wrong, I had friends, but I was always the third wheel, always the outsider.**

 **It's kinda awkward, you know. You know that your friends are trying to accommodate you, but you also know that you're not wanted.**

 **So you let them do as they want and watch from the shadows.**

 **Was I wrong to do so?**

 **One day, life changed for me when a family member came over to stay for a while. My cousin.**

 **I dunno how old she was. Hell, I don't even remember how old I was when I first met her. But hey, can't complain when she agreed to be my surrogate big sister.**

 **"Oh? Don't worry, just call me Sis!"**

 **…**

 **Yeah, I know. I'm weird. But really, is it wrong for me to want this?**

 **Sis was everything I wanted. She helped me out, played with me, comforted me when I cried, everything a little kid wants.**

 **To me, Sis was the first real friend I ever had.**

 **But all good things come to an end.**

 **After a month, Sis had to return back to her home. I can't describe how devastated I was.**

 **It's like … a clench in your chest. You know, kinda like heartbreak. Except not, since that would be incest and that's creepy, right? But … was it wrong for me to feel depressed if Sis was going to leave me?**

 **"Don't cry. One day, I'll be back!"**

 **No matter how hard my parents tried, I was always gloomy after Sis left. I felt hollow and bitter, as if no one would ever play with me again.**

 **One year later, Sis returned. I can't describe how happy I was.**

 **You have to understand. Sis was … the perfect person, in my eyes. Sure, it's kinda weird considering I'm a guy and all, but … I really did admire her. Never did I see her cry. Never did I see her weak. To me, she was a goddess.**

 **And yet, she still had to leave.**

 **As time passed by, to chances for me to see Sis grew smaller and smaller. Eventually, I had to confront the idea that I would have to move on.**

 **It's kinda cruel, really. What did I deserve to receive this? The first real friend I ever had, and I couldn't see her for more than a month or so.**

 **It got me thinking.**

 **Was it wrong for me to have such a selfish desire?**

 **After Sis left when I was in fourth grade, it wouldn't be until eighth grade that I would see her again.**

 **By then, I had made new friends. I had found people I could genuinely rely on, even if they were kinda weird. But that's fine. I'm weird too.**

 **When I saw Sis again, inwardly, I was overjoyed. I hoped that everything would be like it had been before.**

 **Why can't life ever be that simple?**

 **Why … just why?**

 **Sis no longer played with me. Sis no longer talked or even looked at me. Sis was always busy with something else.**

 **It was to be expected. Sis was an adult now. She had college to worry about, she was still human after all.**

 **Although my chest hurt when she left again, I gave that bitter smile I always gave when she smiled at me and said goodbye.**

 **That night, I cried again.**

 **Why? If Sis was going to visit, couldn't she at least acknowledge me? Why did she just ignore me for the week she was staying here?**

 **Wouldn't it have been better if she never came here?**

 **Was it wrong for me to wish I had never met her?**

 **I remember reading up on Freud's findings.**

 **A kid tends to fall in love with their mother or father figure due to the neglect of their real parent.**

 **That wasn't me, right?**

 **I mean, I don't think I'd ever really fall in love with Sis, and I doubt that I would consider my parents as neglectful but …**

 **Did I really love Sis? Maybe. She was the first person I knew I could trust, since parents were always the cold overlords what impassively judged your every move.**

 **It sounds kind disgusting thinking about it. Never mind the fact that she's my cousin, but I honestly thought of her as my sister.**

 **Is it wrong of me to think of her like that?**

 **It hurts to think about her.**

 **It hurts.**

 **I still refuse to believe that I fell for her. That's so wrong.**

 **…**

 **Is it?**

 **I mean, I get the whole thing about inbreeding and stuff, but is it that bad?**

 **But … what about her? Would she ever love me back?**

 **…**

 **I hate myself.**

 **I hate myself for ever being born. I hate how I can't be more popular. I hate how I can't be smart I hate how I can't be strong I hate how nobody likes me IhatehownomatterwhatIdoit'snevergoodenough.**

 **I hate it.**

 **But most of all, I hate how I met Sis.**

 **I wanted an older sister figure, and I ended up falling in love with her.**

 **Is it wrong?**

 **/End/**

 **As you can see, the protagonist (me) fell in love with his cousin, who is nicknamed Sis. Yes, I did fall in love my cousin, and yes she is (for some tradition that I don't understand) nicknamed Sis. Feel free to take a moment to rethink what possible horrendous character I could have, that I would ever fall in love with her.**

 **...**

 **I confessed to her a few months back, and she took it surprisingly well. Unsurprisingly, I was rejected. I expected as much. After all, the mere fact that we are cousins should be deterrent enough.**

 **It doesn't help that I've grown up convinced I was a useless piece of shit. Even as I confessed, I knew that I didn't deserve someone like her. Further information lies in this anonymous confession I once made in my school's confession page:**

 **"Okay, so before you guys immediately start despising me, hear me out.**

 **I've lived a fucked up life, though not as fucked up as some of my friends. I've been treated as a dog (I'm not joking, these kids would treat me like a fucking animal), publicly humiliated, and beaten. As a child, I've always wanted someone to look up to.**

 **That person was my cousin, who was several years older than me.**

 **Now, I bet you probably know how this post will end up, but please, hear me out. My cousin, she ... Fuck, I don't know how to describe her without doing her an injustice. She's, imo, one of the only people I truly care about, maybe even he only person I care about. She's like an angel, and she seemingly cares for me more than my parents do.**

 **She comes over to visit for the holidays often, and I don't know when it began, but I think it was when we were singing along to the radio in the car and she sang to the lyrics of ""Only Girl in the World"" or whatever. I began to fall in love with her.**

 **If you feel disgusted,you have every right to be, but again, please hear me out.**

 **It started as a crush. She was everything I dreamed to be: beautiful, talented, incredibly smart, so carefree and friendly ... It's hard to believe we're related. Me? I'm just your run of the mill Asian guy who has bad genes, average grades, and isolated in real life. To me, she was practically a goddess.**

 **As I grew older, that crush turned into love. She was practically the only thing I looked forward to during the holidays. By now, I had realized what incest was and why it was immoral.**

 **Guys, you have to understand the moral dilemma I was going through at the age of what, 12 or 13? Ever since, I've been crushed by guilt over my secret love for her and my conscience. I turned 16 this year, so put that into perspective.**

 **I think about a year or two ago, she found out maybe. She stayed a little more distant from me and interacted less with me. She still gave me a friendly smile whenever we met eye contact, though it looked a little strained.**

 **Feel free to judge all you want. Yeah, I'm a disgusting freak who should be outcasted or whatever. Trust me, I've contenolated suicide over this before and have attempted twice, and botched both attempts.**

 **So remember, if you think you have love life problems, at least you have a minor chance. Me? I'm a fucking joke. My face is ugly and riddled with scars, I'm slim but not fit, my eyes unnerve people (I've had kids cry just by making eye contact with me, warning glares from parents), and no one seems to tolerate my real personality, causing me to keep a facade up always."  
**

 **As you can tell, I fell hard for my cousin. However, the sheer guilt of this made me hate myself. I tortured myself mentally, trying to get rid of this from my head. In tandem with the emotional abuse I received...I'm not exactly the most stable person out there.**

 **Time passed and I still feel relatively hollow, but the weight was lifted off my chest. Kinda. The topic no longer makes me want to kill myself, nor do I lose sleep over it anymore. But the aftereffects remained: I lost my muse. The guilt and wretchedness I felt was what propelled me to write more as a stress reliever.**

 **So what does this mean for my stories? Well, they will take a LONG time before being updated. I'm still struggling to juggle school and my health, as well as making time to talk to BP. Who knows? Maybe I'll find my muse again. Until then, I don't expect much.**


	5. AN chat group

**Whichever story gets this AN will be continued. Will probably take forever to update, but will still continue.**

I recently joined a discord group called 50 Shades of Nerd. It's a group where I and other writers basically chat about random stuff as well as things about our stories. If you have nothing better to do, come join us to see what madness that I and a couple other writers and fans deal with, and maybe even contribute in.

Join using the code **RPDHxDC** (stolen from nutsofthechest because I'm an idiot and don't know how discord codes work).

If this code doesn't work or expires, let me know, and I'll lurk in chestnut's stories for a new code. Or, by then I'll understand how codes work and I'll make an invite code of my own.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no idea why you people like this, nor do you have hopes that I'll update it. But fuck it, you came to read about yanderes, not hear my disbelief at your faith.**

It hurt. Oh god, it hurt. To Ichika, he knew he was living the fantasy of many males out there, or at least whoever was still alive. And yet, it hurt so much.

Sex with his sisters wasn't horrible, no. Far from it.

But the pain.

"Now, now, darling~" purred Kuchiko, caressing his cheek. "Can't let you leave so suddenly. After all, a man isn't allowed to disappoint a girl when she wants his attention the most."

Needles stabbed through his legs, jolting him fully awake. A gag stifled his screams. A typical bonding moment between Ichika and his girls. Or more specifically, the girls and their Ichika.

"Scream for me~" she whispered, biting his earlobe hard, and scream he did. She moaned in tandem to his voice, which cracked ever so slightly as his vocal cords strained themselves at the pain.

"I love your voice," she whispered, shivering as she felt him release into her. "Looks like little Ichika is all tired out. As much as I'd love to remain here with you, your lessons do start soon. You have two new, and beautiful, if I do say so myself, teachers waiting to...educate...you."

Ichika nodded, and she collected the needles and removed the gag from him before giving him a set of clothes. "Have fun~"

* * *

Chifuyu blinked at blood running down Ichika's left cheek, a reminder of the pain he felt when Kuchiko bit his ear.

"Clean up, Orimura," she ordered, throwing him some paper towels and a bottle of water. "You'll draw too much attention this way."

"Hai, sensei." As she watched him clean up and leave, she couldn't help but think back to a time when they were still children.

They had been middle-schoolers, watching a toddler Ichika preparing to go to a grocery store for the first time. It was adorable watching him navigate his way, as well as how he kept talking about how he would make his nee-sans proud.

But as we all know, there are no such things as happy endings.

Chifuyu couldn't recall if the driver was speeding, or drunk, or whatever. All she knew was that Ichika was walking on the sidewalk, preparing to enter the store, when a car crashed into him.

In all honesty, that crash didn't hit Ichika, but the force of the crash certainly knocked him sight of an injured Ichika, unconscious from the knockback, a little blood trail dripping from his head, made the girls snap. Perhaps that was where their obsession with him began.

The police, by the time they arrived, was stunned by the cicle of blood in the area. Nothing logical could explain the mortified looks of the dead witnesses, the bloodied driver who was still screaming and whimpering, and the small drop of blood where Ichika hit the wall. After taking Ichika back to safety, the girls licked the blood from his wound to try to clean it up.

It was their first taste of his blood, intoxicating and thick. It would not be their last.

From that day on, the girls made a pact. No longer would they allow the world to harm their precious Ichika. No. Better to wrong the world than to have the world wrong them. Their plan was set after Tabane revealed IS. Suddenly, there came a chance to dominate the world.

The stage was set. Kuchiko, Unmei, amd Yokubo joined the belligerents who wanted to eradicate all male life. Madoka and Chifuyu stayed behind to make sure she was safe, pretending to be friends with a few people in order to find a safe place to hide. Unfortunately, their plan was stopped shortly because a few thousand males had the money and power to stay alive. To remedy this, they devised a plot.

The group separated, each fulfilling their plans to conquer. Chifuyu and Tabane created the White Knight persona in order to kickstart the IS Academy. After it was created, Chifuyu would become a teacher to indoctrinate the greatest flyers of the world, robbing the world of its most valuable asset. Yokubo would control politicians, aided by the mind-meld powers of her IS, **Circe**. Forcing them to comply, she negotiated cheap or even free land out of them, which would be bought by Unmei. Additionally, she used them to steal generic IS units, scientists, and even weapons away from them, bolstering their army. Kuchiko would train the older flyers who were more adept at flying. Disillusioned at the world, they were easily seduced by the promises of power granted by the woman. With more people on their side, they got rid of many experienced military members, leaving the world defenseless. Unmei took the most skilled pilots and formed Phantom Task, a so-called terrorist organization which sabotaged the efforts of other countries to grow stronger, ensuring that the army could outgrow its enemies. If there was ever an argument that conflict stymies growth, she was the ideal example. As for Madoka, as the older twin, her job was to look after Ichika and make sure that he grew to be a prince worthy of inheriting a world.

A simple task, yet so important that in their minds they labeled it as the most crucial one.

No, he would not be a prince. Not a king, not an emperor. A god.

* * *

"Oh, so this is the fabled Orimura Ichika," noted Autumn. "Hmm, I suppose the rumors weren't wrong," mused Squall, watching as the boy worked on the work before him. It was astonishing to them, watching the boy complete the work. What took them months to learn, took him only a few hours of teaching. It honestly made them feel a little jealous of him. Just a little.

"You're as good as the Mistresses said," murmured Squall, bending low to make her head level with his. "I wonder, where do your brains come from?"

"My sisters' teachings."

"Yes, I know them well...as well as the three old friends of your family...Kuchiko, Yokubo, and Unmei, was it?"

"...Yes."

Before Squall could ask anymore, Kuchiko stepped in, not happy. "Leave us be."

Squall and Autumn bowed before leaving the room, though not before Autumn gave him a wink.

Kuchiko groaned, stretching. "I don't understand how Chifuyu and Madoka can stand those idiots. The older ones at least have a sense of maturity to them, but these first years, especially that British girl and Rin? I'd strangle them if I could."

"Kuchiko-san…"

"Shh, relax darling. Let your surrogate sister have her fun for now." As she slid her hand into his pants, she called for the two back. "As reward for dealing with those brats by my side," she said, beginning her ministrations, causing him to moan unconsciously, while looking at the two. "Come join us."

* * *

"Those new teachers are terrifying," shivered Rin. She gained the nods of Cecilia and Houki, both of whom were also scared by the three new arrivals.

"Just don't piss them off," sighed Madoka lazily, drawing the attention of the three. "Houki, you've already met Kuchiko, you know how to deal with her."

"But what about Squall-sensei and Autumn-sensei?"

"Same thing. Show respect, don't get killed, et cetera. Don't know why you're complaining, really, I honestly feel that you'd have more trouble with Kuchiko than those two." She then rose out of her seat, pointing at Houki and Rin. "I'm bored. Meet me at the arena later today. You'd better be a satisfactory opponent."

As Madoka walked away, leaving the girls stunned, she confided in herself that she'd much rather enjoy her time with Ichika, but wasn't suicidal enough to try and take him from Kuchiko. That required a set of balls she didn't have.

Speaking of balls…

She stared at her chest, annoyed. Lacking the size of her her sister, the trio, the teachers, the bunny, even some students and the new servants...it was enough to almost make her destroy the building. No matter. Flat was justice, after all.

And since she could still get Ichika to get hard, that was good enough for her.

* * *

"You've had your fun, and the new recruits clearly have as well," remarked Chifuyu icily. She admitted that this was partially her own fault to blame, but her pride refused to state it outright.

"Well," smirked Kuchiko, kissing an unconscious Ichika, who was being sandwiched between a sleeping Squall and Autumn. "Can you blame us? I'm sure you would have done the same if you were in the same position."

"Get back to class," she said, her voice too calm to be a growl yet too rough to be a statement. "I'll take care of him for now." Kuchiko laughed before jostling the two sleeping beauties awake. Rising to attention, they paled seeing the annoyed face of Orimura Chifuyu.

"Dismissed," barked Chifuyu, causing the three to file out. Once they had gone, she locked the door before going over to Ichika, who was still sleeping. Glancing at the windows and making sure nobody could look in, she took his hand and caressed her cheek with it. His touch was addictive for her. It was a drug, an aphrodisiac. His scent made her lightheaded, and had she no self-control, she would have raped him then and there. But as his older sister, she needed to stay strong. It wouldn't do well for her to break down in front of him. She placed his hand near her lips, before she began sucking on his fingers. Using her newly freed hand, she snaked inside her pants and began rubbing her slit.

There was no comparison between his erection and her fingers, of course, but she didn't want to go through the trouble of ruining their pants just for a moment's satisfaction.

No, good things came to big girls who could wait.

* * *

"Kill her!" screamed a military lieutenant, ducking as the wreckage of an airship crashed near him. His squad responded accordingly, activating the anti-IS traps and operating their Goliath-class artillery.

The woman inside the IS suit….her strength was insane. No power output was detected from the sensors, yet she easily lifted tanks and flung them as if they were fastballs. She even grabbed one of their airships, a priceless relic of the age of warfare, and ripped it with her bare hands.

She was no woman, she was a demon.

The woman inside the IS suit stifled a yawn. "As if those rounds could penetrate the hide of **Titanomachy**. Activate **Hyperion**."

The IS known as **Titanomachy** gained a massive gun the same size as it was. It was difficult to look at, as though it was powered by the plasma of the sun, with the light to show for it. The woman fired **Hyperion** and a thin ray of light speared through everyone in its pathway for several miles. The commander could only look in shock as the light pierced through his armor before her next words sealed his fate.

" **Ágria Aktinovolía** ," she commanded the IS, which thrummed in response. The light expanded its width, searing off anything in it touched, before exploding. The sheer durability of **Titanomachy** meant that the explosion didn't so much as discolor the armor. The same couldn't be said of the surrounding area. A massive ditch was carved out from the explosion. The woman estimated that without the help of a certain someone's IS, this place would be nothing but a wasteland.

"Fine by me," she grunted, letting the faceplate retract, revealing her eyepatch, green eye, and pink hair.

 _'Mistress, please put your faceplate back on. There is too much radiation currently for you to safely remove it.'_

The woman grunteed before putting it back on. "Just wanted some fresh air."

 _'Would you like for me to change the smell settings to Orimura Ichika's scent?'_

"Tempting, but I'd rather go home first than masturbate in the middle of a wasteland. **Wings of Eos**." With that, she flew, ready to release a day's worth of stress, with her mind on her favorite person.


End file.
